


The Girl on The Swings

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F, Teen Wolf Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl smiled, and she smiled back. The girl said her name was Erica, and she said her name was Allison.<br/>(or the angsty allica childhood friends au no one asked for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl on The Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of the teen wolf femslash week. Prompt was 'canon divergence'.

She's not sure what the feeling is when those words tumble out of Scott's mouth. It feels like panic and pain and pure agony all at once, like one of her daggers is stabbing her in the chest, over and over and over again. The statement repeats in her head, in a jumble, in a mess, and she can barely think for the pounding above her brow.

"Erica is dead."

Her eyes are wide, and she can feel the tears already forming, but she blinks the away as fast as they come, because he doesn't know. No one knows. And she just tentatively nods, while inside she's screaming. Because Erica, goddamn beautiful Erica, is dead, and suddenly her life is in pieces.

Her childhood friend, her now enemy, is dead, and it hurts.

-

Years before she met Scott, years before she was revealed to the world of werewolves and witches and the supernatural, she met a young girl with frizzy blonde hair and hazel eyes, who liked to sit on the swings and stare off into space and just think.

She was at the park of the town where her family once lived, on their annual visit to see old family friends. The girl was looking up at the sky, hair pulled back from her face, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. She stared in equal questioning at the girl, and their eyes met.

The girl smiled, and she smiled back. The girl said her name was Erica, and she said her name was Allison.

-

They met, again and again and again, on the same set of swings in the same park in the same part of town. Every year, the brunette met the blonde, and they would talk about everything and nothing.

They would push each other down the slides, sit on opposite sides of the seesaw, run through the woods side by side. They would spend a whole day, from morning till night, together. Holding hands, in a hug, head on each other's laps. 

And, then, just one year Erica never came.

-

She would sit and wait, hands tightening around the swing, as seconds, minutes, hours ticked by. She would sit, until her father came, and she had to go, falling asleep on his shoulder. And she would cry.

She never showed up. Not the next year, or the year after that, or the year after that.

-

After so long, they met again.

She still had her frizzy blonde hair, she still had that wonderful smile, but now she wouldn't take notice. She didn't stare at her with that amazing wonder, she just looked blankly through her. She didn't look around with that old curiosity, she just glared forward with no emotion.

She just didn't seem to care.

-

Then, everything went even more wrong.

She was a werewolf. No more hazel eyes, just gold. No more baggy clothing, just leather and miniskirt. No more curiosity, just anger.

She wasn't Erica anymore.

-

And then she died.

She laded flowers by the swings, and kept a picture on her bedstand, and she kept a video of them on her phone. She kept something to remind her of the girl she once knew everywhere she went.

She didn't forget her until the day she died.

-  
She's in somewhere dark.

It feels like she can't breathe, like she's choking on nothing. There is a pain in her chest, and something tickling her face.

Her eyes open slightly, and she can see a blur of blonde and black, and the figure above her whispers, "I've missed you, Ally."

It hits her that it's her, it's Erica, and the tears start to roll down her face, and the laugh tumbles out of her lips, and suddenly, they're both giggling. Blonde hair is lying in her eyesight, and the water is blurring, but she can see enough to brush her hand against the other's face, and she presses a smile into the other's thigh.

They're finally back together again.


End file.
